Happy Valentine's Day
by FinalFateForever
Summary: Valentine's Day is an important time for couples, and for Shiro and Saber this in no exception, now with a chance to deepen their relationship how far will they go to try and ensure the others happiness. One-Shot, ShiroXSaber, My first fan fiction so open to feedback and advice


**Happy Valentine's Day**

She had gotten up early; earlier than usual all, for him, for today was Valentine's Day a sacred day for couples everywhere, so Saber had heard by Rin who seemed oddly enthusiastic on the topic though denied the accusations without even giving it any thought. "Shiro said he was going out early today, fine I'll have breakfast ready and set out for him by the time he gets back", Saber thought with a smile creeping on her face. However the thought never crossed her mind that Shiro had been cooking for the last couple of months and she had long left behind her cooking skill while living her new and adventures life with Shiro."Ok... this should not be any different than sword play, I will just deal with it accordingly", the proud knight said trying to calm herself as she drew the rather large kitchen knife out of its casing and prepped the vegetables for the slaughter to follow. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Saber yelled as she took a mighty lunge and with one powerful strike slue the cabbage, and the bench. She realised a few moments later, she was now holding just the handle of the knife with the blade embedded a fair ways down the bench, rather close to the floor, and huge chuncks of the once solid wooden structure now missing along with parts of the wall behind it. She stared blankly at the half dismantled bench as she came to turns with what just happened.

Meanwhile, Shiro was out long before the others awoke, scouring the streets for a suitable gift to convey his feeling to his now love. He had been up and running since long before the sun rose and was not about to stop any time soon. "Man, how do I do this, what would she like, damn this is more difficult than I thought it'd be" Shiro thought almost flustered even in thought, "just think about what she likes and go from there" he told himself repeatedly as he continued coaming the city streets, picking up the pace unintentionally at he started fretting more and more, until he spotted something from within a frosty glass window, and instantly grinned, "that's it" he thought aloud, the sound coming out with a great sense of relief and joy.

Saber slumped her head after what had been a long time of cleaning up the mess she had caused to the best of her abilities, in which time there was much time for reflection. She knew Shiro would never hate her for something such as this but she hated herself for doing it, the only thing she wanted out of today was to make Shiro happy, and the thought of Shiro being upset at her cause was bring the proud king to to her knees. The door slid open to fast for Saber to react as Rin and Sakura stepped through the old wooden door when they caught sight of Saber sat slouched in front of the the half tapered bench, the look of dread in Sabers eyes as her head sprang up in panic as she caught sight of them quickly standing and turning around to face the transparent window. "Saber, what's wrong" Sakura exclaimed her voice full of concern and worry. "Nothing, you do not need to concern yourself" Saber spoke back trying to regain her usual collect self. "Don't give me that, we do have eye you realize" Rin spoke in a more demanding tone, though not without worry herself. There was a pause, no one spoke. "I ruined his valentine's day, I couldn't even make him happy on this one day in which couple should make one another as happy as there able to" Saber spoke with a defeated voice, the very sound made the other two girls despair at their friends sadness. "Don't worry so much Saber, we can help you with this" Sakura exclaimed with a smile hoping that Saber would copy the action. "Yes, I agree, there is still time before Shiro returns from his trip into town since he didn't take his bike this morning" Rin pointed out also smiling. Saber looked up at the two kind hearted people she had got close to in the short time she had been here, the troubled look scaring her face faded from sight and was replaced with a joyful look of relief accompanied by a wide smile and the words "thank you" as all three girls now smiling set off to fix what had been a rather arduous day for Saber.

Sun was falling and Shiro was rush home at the fastest pace his feet would carry him, he wanted more than anything to see Saber now and this was reflected at the pace was running. The door shudders open as Shiro bursts in the door, still panting with the carefully selected bunch of roses in one hand and a pattered paper bag in the other. Catching sight of the figure in the hallway he stood stunned, so much so that the vice-like grip he had on the roses wavered and the elegant flowers almost dropped. The beautiful figure before him stood tall wearing a stunning white dress that matched her pale complexion, with no shoulder straps and a single bow tied neatly in the middle of her chest the dress extended all the way down to her ankles tied off with frilly lace at the ends, her shining blond hair and pure emerald eyes blended perfectly with the outfit, and for a good time Shiro stood in awe of the angle who stood before him. "d-d-do you like it" Saber says quickly averting her eyes from Shiro's stunned stare. "S-Sa-Saber" Shiro stutters, before quickly trying to regain his senses, "you look amazing" Shiro said smiling, this effectively evokes a smile on Saber's with her face slightly flushed she begins to approaches him slowly in anticipation. Shiro with his face also now (red), says gently "here, it took a while to find, but i hope you like it", he hands her the bush of roses, and carefully pulls an object out of the patented paper bag and hands them to her. A lion clocked a white coat with a heart shaped locket around its neck saying in bold italics "_**I Love You**_" now lays within her hand. Tears begin to form just above her flushed cheeks as she instantaneously fling her arms around Shiro, pulling him into her tight, loving embrace. Their heads drew near and they gently kiss, each overjoyed with the others company. As they begin to slow and their lips separate, their foreheads remain touching, Shiro gently whispers into her delicate ear "happy valentine's day Arturia" drawing her closer with his arms. Saber now so bliss with happiness, so much so that tears filled with joy and relief as much as any person could have at one moment began to flow down her rosy cheeks, as she softly replies "I love you, Shiro, happy Valentine's Day".


End file.
